


Funeral, but without the "Fun", (so, Eral?)

by Canada2



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Arguements, Funeral, Gen, Hurt No Comfort, Misunderstandings, i really tried guys, if there is any comfort, its like not really there, written under stress
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-14 16:55:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,871
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29421945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Canada2/pseuds/Canada2
Summary: Tommy halts his movements from getting out of the casket to glare at his former best friend, “Oh? I’m meant to be dead? Is that it?”The President is quick to backtrack on his words and begins trying to explain.“N-No! I m-mean that I thought you had! And I-”Tommy cut in,“You basically just admitted to wanting me dead!”“No, I didn’t! Stop twisting my words!”“Just admit it! You were glad to be rid of me! “Tommy causes too many problems” “Tommy can’t be trusted” “TommyInnit is public enemy number one” “Tomm-”“No! Stop! That’s simply not true!” the brunette screams, “I missed you every day, Tommy! But I had to exile you! There wasn’t any other choice!”
Relationships: none :)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 23
Collections: TWB Valentine's Event [2021]





	Funeral, but without the "Fun", (so, Eral?)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [diapason](https://archiveofourown.org/users/diapason/gifts).



> This was written for my Valentine, Diapason, I've never written anything that has challenged so far back before, but I enjoyed it nonetheless.
> 
> Enjoy! Let me know what you think! Please, I'm desperate for attention.
> 
> :)

~  
Tommy had just finished chugging his Invisibility potion and sat behind Edward when Techno let the person who’d been at the door inside.

“Ranboo, to what do I owe the pleasure.” Techno drawled. The boy in question nervously shifted from foot to foot,

“Unfortunately, it’s business today. The President wanted me to deliver this to you.” A small note, barely the size of a grown man's hand, stained with tears and smeared ink from the President of L’Manburg, Tubbo.

“Really, and what does it say?” The Blade asked, not making any move to grab the letter. Ranboo awkwardly brought his arm back to his side and opened the letter.

“Oh wow, there are a lot of spelling mistakes. Um.” Clearing his throat, Ranboo began to read, “To one Mister Technoblade, you are hereby temporarily given a 24-hour pardon for the crimes you have committed on L’Manburg to attend a funeral. It will-”

“Sorry, a funeral? Who died?” Techno cut in, confused.

“Oh? You d-didn’t know? Oh, wow, this is awkward.” Ranboo fiddled with the ends of the note before making eye contact for the first time since he came in. “Um. Mr.Blade, TommyInnit passed away sometime between this week and the last.”

Techno let out a breath he didn’t know he’d been holding, “Oh, good. I thought you were going to say someone important, Like Philza or-” with a wince, he looked over to Ranboo, who stood tall and no longer fidgeting,

“While I respect that you are glad your friend is safe, mine is not. And I would appreciate it if you didn’t brush over his death like he was nothing because he was something. At least he was to me.” he said coolly.

“Right, sorry. When’s the funeral?”

~

Tommy knew he should have stayed on the hillside overlooking the event. He had had a perfect view, looking down on the seats filled with those who had attended, the red banners hung over oak wood logs. He could see a beautifully carved casket, made from the same type of wood, and a mural painted of him in his L’Manburg uniform.

But no, he just had to get a closer look, and sure, maybe digging a tunnel right up to Technoblades seat wasn’t the best idea, not that he even managed that.

No. Tommy managed to miscalculate how far away Techno was and dug right by him, now he was under what might be a house, based on the polished wood above him. A few well-placed elbows later, Tommy pulled himself up into a small box.

Tommy must have overshot far more than he had originally thought, he doesn’t even remember seeing a box anywhere near the funeral.

The blonde barely had any time to adjust to his new surroundings before the box was being pried open from the outside, no doubt because of all the damage he caused.

He blinked a few times to adjust to the sudden light filling the box. A few sharp gasps and a scream, probably Quackity, filled his ears. He looked to the many familiar faces surrounding him.

“He’s alive?!” Niki

“I thought the Messiah rose on the third day?” Quackity

“How long has he been in there?” Karl

And then-

Blue met blue.

“T-Tommy?” and Tubbo

“H-Hey Tubbo.” he returned with a small wave.

“B-But, what? Y-you’re meant to be dead!”

~ ~ ~

“For the last time, Tommy. You can’t come with me, you’re dead. If anyone, and I mean anyone, sees you, we’re done. Good as dead, and we’ll never be able to get our revenge.” Techno explains for possibly the umpteenth time to the blonde.

Said blonde groans, leaning dramatically against the door frame as he watches the other man pack a small day bag.

“C’mon, Big Man! A few Invis Pots and no one would even know I’m there! It’ll be like one o’ ‘em Black OPS missions.” he emphasizes with a few hand gestures to show how stealthy he’d be.

A blank stare is all he receives for his troubles.

“No.”

~ ~ ~

Tommy halts his movements from getting out of the casket to glare at his former best friend, “Oh? I’m meant to be dead? Is that it?”

The President is quick to backtrack on his words and begins trying to explain. 

“N-No! I m-mean that I thought you had! And I-”

Tommy cut in,

“You basically just admitted to wanting me dead!”

“No, I didn’t! Stop twisting my words!”   
“Just admit it! You were glad to be rid of me! “Tommy causes too many problems” “Tommy can’t be trusted” “TommyInnit is public enemy number one” “Tomm-”

“No! Stop! That’s simply not true!” the brunette screams, “I missed you every day, Tommy! But I had to exile you! There wasn’t any other choice!”

~  
Tubbo stared at the papers before him, trying desperately to make sense of the words before him.

“You glare at that paper any harder it’s gonna burst into flames, Mr. President.”

Tubbo jumped in his seat and turned to look at Quackity, standing in the doorway to his office.  
He chuckled softly and turned back to the paper,  
“Yeah, sorry. I was just trying to read this.” He gestures to the paper before him, “Can you send Tomm-” He cut himself off, biting his lip. Desperately trying to fight the sinking feeling in his chest.

He forced a new smile onto his face,

“I think I’m going to finish this tomorrow. It looks nice out, I think I might want to enjoy it before it goes away.”

“Are you sure that’s a wise decision, Mr. President? So many Bills and Laws need to be passed so soon. Not to mention the tax efforts and reconstruction of our nation. Is a break really going to help us?” Quackity inquired, coming over to Tubbo’s desk and idly sorting through the papers there. 

Tubbo stared at the wooden surface, trying to blink away the tears building behind his eyes, How could he be so selfish?

“Maybe it’s best if you stay here and pass a few laws for a change.” 

Quackity left not long after, and it was through his third bill when he saw a flash of green from the corner of his eyes.

~  
Tommy growls as he advances on the smaller boy, making him back up into a row of chairs.

“If you really missed me, you would have visited! Hell, Ranboo visited me! And we had only known each other for less than five days before I was exiled!” “I did! I did visit!” “No, Tubbo! A visit is a nice chat between pals, a nice ‘How’d you do?’ Not what you fucking did!” 

“Dream said you didn’t want to see us-” Tommy cut him off with a violent shove into the chairs,

“So, you do it anyway! When has that green bitch decided anything for us! You’re the President-”

“Exactly! Exactly Tommy! I’m THE PRESIDENT!” He screamed, climbing up from the ground “I can’t just ABANDON my duties for some frivolous ADVENTURE!”

“I NEEDED YOU, TUBBO!”

“AND I NEEDED YOU, TOMMY! I NEEDED YOU FOR WEEKS! I NEEDED MY VICE-PRESIDENT, BY MY SIDE, HELPING ME REBUILD OUR NATION!” They were nose to nose now, “I NEEDED YOU, BUT YOU WERE GONE! AND I HAD TO DO ALL THIS BY MYSELF! I-”

“NO, YOU DIDN’T NEED ME, TUBBO! SURE, YOU COULD HAVE USED SOME FUCKING HELP, BUT YOU DIDN’T NEED ME! NO, YOU DIDN’T NEED ME, BUT GODDAMNIT, TUBBO! I FUCKING NEEDED YOU! I-I-” Breathing heavily, Tommy took a few steps back. “ I-I needed you, Tubbo.” “Tommy-” I needed my best friend with me, t-to tell me that it was going to be okay! That-that my friends still cared about me and didn’t celebrate I was gone, that they actually missed me. That they missed me as much as I missed them.” Tommy wiped his eyes roughly, he wasn’t going to cry, not here, not now, and definitely not for them.

“But it’s fine because I had Dream.”

~

Tommy sat in the rain staring at his failed party set up. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Dream walk over and plant an umbrella in the ground before he sat next to him. Together they stared.

“D-do you think they hate me?” He asked, his voice breaking partway through his question.”

Dream offered him a smile and pulled him into a side hug before he responded.

“Even if they do, I would never. No matter what you did, Tommy. I could never hate you.”

They lapsed back into silence and continue to stare blankly ahead.

Together.

~  
He was leaving. Tommy was leaving, but he’d only just come back!, and it was all Tubbo’s fault. Tubbo’s mind was running a million thoughts an hour.

What the hell just happened?

Tommy’s alive?

What was with the tower? And why was Logstedshire all blown to bits?

What happened?

Why is he leaving??

Stop.

Please. 

Stay with me, please!

Come back! 

Don’t- please- don’t leave me.

All the while his mind was in overdrive, Tubbo’s mouth stayed shut. All the things he wanted to say, to shout, to plead, they all fizzle out before they even leave his tongue.

Tubbo stays silent as always, watching as Technoblade tosses a careless arm over his best friend Tommy’s shoulder, and guides him away, away from him.

Slowly, they disappear from view, gone far too soon, and Tubbo is left alone once more. 

So much for ‘you and me against the world.’, huh?

~  
It wasn’t until the late evening, that Tommy realized Tubbo had been crying. Not that Tubbo crying at something Tommy said was new, but it was the look on his face, right when they locked eyes.

One hundred percent, 

complete, 

And

utter relief.

Just like if you gave a starving man food, or a drowning man a hand out of the water.

Like Tommy was salvation.

The worst part is that he knew he looked at Tubbo the same way.

Like Tubbo was finally going to end this nightmare.

Curling into a ball on his bed, drifting off to the sound of Techno’s snores, Tommy thought for not the first time.

‘Was going with Technoblade a mistake?’

\---

Tubbo wiped his eyes as he followed the long wooden path ahead of him, not quite sure where he was going. Unfortunately, it wasn’t long before Prime above decided that he hated him and sent rain down in thick droplets. 

With a frustrated groan, Tubbo surveyed his surroundings, his eye caught the soft glow of light coming from further ahead. Wanting to be out of the rain, Tubbo pulled his suit jacket around himself a little tighter and booked it to shelter.

He ran for a few minutes before he slowed himself into a walk and then a dead stop.

How ironic, that he finds himself at the doorstep of Church Prime. 

He hasn’t been here since before the election, and even then it was only because Tommy dragged him here three times a week for worship.

Tubbo chuckled as he remembered the simpler times when Tommy came here whenever he was stressed to just pray his problems away. How naive.

They were both so naive.

Then, against his better judgment, Tubbo stepped inside.


End file.
